


I Will Swallow You Whole

by Luxsolis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, F/M, Jealousy, Multi, NO rape, Powerful Hermione, Secrets, Tom Riddle - Freeform, Underage Kissing, dark bill, non con elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxsolis/pseuds/Luxsolis
Summary: Bill always knew he was different from his other siblings, from most people really. He had figured it out from a young age, thankfully, and had learned to adapt. He just didn't see the world the same way most people did. Few things excited him, and even fewer concerned him at all. She caught his attention though... Bill x Hermione, DARK fic, read the warnings.No rape- BUT the first chapter does have what can bve considered 'molestation' of an unaware/sleeping teenager. All other sexual content in this fic will be consensual.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bill Weasley, Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle
Comments: 39
Kudos: 192





	1. Chapter 1

NOTE: Same as all my other stories. NO WAR. This is a AU.

WARNING: This gets DARK, and has UNDERAGE Hermione in sexual situations with an adult. I DO NOT condone or encourage any of the situations I write about in this story. I do not believe children or teenagers can consent to sexual relationships with adults. This is just a story, make believe. If you or anyone you know is in a situation similar to this. Please reach out and get help.

Not too much dialogue this chapter, and you guys know I love my banter. Lol, there will be tons of banter, and talking between characters after this though. This sets the story up. Also, this will be BILL x Hermione. But there will be hints of Riddle-Hermione, and Harry-Hermione.

* * *

**I Will Swallow You Whole**

Chapter 1

The first time Bill met her, she was 15. It was a warm summer night, and he was coming round his parents for Sunday dinner. She was seated under the willow by the lake on the west side of the property. A book on her lap, her plain black summer dress scrunched up a bit high on her thighs. Wild dark curls that just touched her shoulder blades, tied back with a limp black ribbon. She was smiling a quiet smile at something the Potter boy was telling her. Ron sat between the two, a sour look on his face. Later, Bill would find out from the Twins that the girls name was Hermione. A new friend of Harry's that Ron was forced to interact with.

Later that night, he would get his first chance to get a real good look at her. Seated across from him at the dining room table. She had large brown eyes that were permanently half lidded. Bedroom eyes some would call them. Olive tan skin, buttery smooth, she sat with a straight back, perfect posture. Percy's own rigid posture looked forced and awkward next to her effortless composure. The only blemish her saw on her was a scar, a pale white line, right in the middle of her neck, impossible to hide. It went all the way across. Her voice was feminine but low, almost a whisper. When she spoke the entire table went silent to listen. A feat Bill had always thought impossible in the Weasley household.

Sitting there at the dining room table, listening to her speak, seeing that same quite smile up close, her deep dark eyes taking everything in. He got a familiar itch at the back of his neck. Her smile didn't reach her eyes, not really. And when Harry put his hand on her arm while reaching over to grab another dinner roll, she had tensed up, the barest bit.

He carried on of course. Making sure to talk to everyone at the table, to tease and joke with his brothers. Compliment his Mother's cooking, commiserate with his father and Harry about the French Quidditch League and the new changes they were making, and how it would be a sin if Britain followed suite. Eventually as the night wore on, he found himself alone on the front porch with the girl. Hermione.

"Your name, is it from A Winter's Tale?"

She looked up from a small book she had been reading, a bit startled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you step out. Um-No, actually, it's from a David Bowie song. Letters to Hermione."

"Ah! I actually know that bloke."

Bill snapped his fingers in success. She stared wide eyed at him, the beginnings of a small smile on her tiny mouth, another fake smile. She had a dimple, just one, on her left cheek. Bill hadn't noticed that before. Her top lip was a perfect little cupids bow, with an impossibly pouty bottom lip. He could just imagine the sight of that little mouth was probably going to start driving the boys in her class mad soon enough.

"You know David Bowie? Personally?"

"Ha! No, I'm sorry. I meant I actually know of that Muggle musician. Sirius, Harry's Godfather, gave me a bunch of muggle records and a record player for christmas a while back. That David Bowie bloke was in the stack."

She nodded in understanding, her eyes sparkling as she bit her bottom lip, trying to hide a smirk. He spent 20 minutes out on the porch with her. They talked about her schooling, about his job as a curse breaker, and made general non-consequential small talk. Bill excused himself soon enough, going back inside to roughhouse with the twins.

He stayed late, ended up dozing on the couch. Or so it would appear. His mother shushed everyone, and stopped the twins from pulling a prank on him. She sent everyone up to bed, and covered him with a blanket before turning out the lights and retiring to bed herself. Bill waited patiently. Waited as the noise of the house slowly died down. And then he waited some more, until it was nearly three in the morning, and he was sure every person in the house was truly asleep.

Patience was key in Curse Breaking. Planning, being ready for any outcome. Bill got up, slowly, quietly, he stopped in front of the door to his parents' room first. He did not draw his wand, instead he took off the fanged earing he wore. With it in hand, he moved it in a series of patterns, before moving on to the next door, and then the next. The small fang was more than a trendy accessory, it was a talisman. The inhabitants sleeping peacefully in their rooms would continue to slumber, deeply so, with blissful dreams for company. Nothing would wake them other than the first rays of dawn.

Once all the rooms had been secured, he backtracked, checking each room, and making sure each inhabitant was where they ought to be, and his enchantments held tight. Caution that verged on paranoia is what always kept Bill safe, kept him from getting caught. Finally, he made his way out to the front door. A small cut on his hand and then applied to the rough wood, he keyed himself into the family wards. Wards he had helped his father update. He overlaid the standing wards with his own, to alert him before anyone came close to the dwelling.

Finally, he could go. With a deep breath, he turned, walking with purpose, he made his way upstairs to the second floor. He did not try to hide the sounds of his footsteps, there was no need after all. He didn't even pause in front of the door to his sisters room, opening the door, and carelessly kicking it shut behind him with his foot.

Bill walked up to the cot that had been set up in the corner of Ginny's room. He spared only a quick glance at his sister, who slept face down in her pillow, arms stretched out on either side of her like an eagle, a pose only a child could wake up from without any pain. Finally he found himself at the edge of her bed. Hermione.

She slept on her back, one hand on her stomach, the other above her head, her face slightly tilted into the crook of her arm. Her dark curls were french braided back from her face. Bill pulled back the light weight sheet that was covering her. She was in a matching set, a faded black tank top and shorts that had white trim. He sat down on the cot beside her, as he looked her over. She was incredibly young, only in her 5th year, no one so young and new had ever grabbed his attention before.

Bill always knew he was different from his other siblings, from most people really. He had figured it out from a young age, thankfully, and had learned to adapt. He just didn't see the world the same way most people did. Few things excited him, and even fewer concerned him at all. When he was a teenager there had been an accident down the way at the Lovegoods residence. Little Luna Lovegoods mother had died. He felt a bit of sorrow at the situation, but no real hurt. His only real thought had been that Mrs. Lovegood would no longer be around to give him the Ginger cookies that he liked so much.

He watched over his siblings as they grew, not out of any real affection, but because he knew it was expected. His sister had taken a shine to him for some reason which had become an annoyance. She was always watching him, always following. It had become unbearable until he moved out of the house. Of course he bared it all with a smile and a laugh to the outside world.

As for the things that excited him. Though few and far between, there were some. Money of course. Money could get you anything you wanted in the world. Using money was better than stealing, stealing brought unwanted attention, and Bill did not like to attract unwanted eyes upon himself. Puzzles also excited him, half the reason he went into curse breaking. Each curse was different, and there were endless possibilities. Plus the treasure. Oh how he loved treasure, such unique finds, all his for the taking, so much knowledge and power hoarded for him and him alone to find!

Children had never caught his attention, yet here he was. She was a pretty little thing, sure, but not a stunning beauty. She was _powerful_ though, for her age, anyone within 50 feet of her could feel it. That excited him. Magic seemed to ooze off the girl, made the air shine a bit around her. It was exciting, and rare. Bill so loved rare things, loved to own rare things.

Moving to lay alongside her on the cot, he made himself comfortable. Running a finger down her straight nose, following the bow of her lip, down her chin till her wrapped his hand around her neck. Squeezing lightly, her breath hitched, but she did not wake. Her let go, and traced the scar he found there. It was a thin line of white, slightly raised going half way around her neck.

Reaching down he grabbed onto the hem of her shirt and pulled it up roughly, jostling her thin body as he did so. Bill looked down at her bare chest. Small breasts just starting to come in, pert and swollen, perfectly tiny little pink nipples peaked from the open air. She had a small smattering of freckles, fetchingly arranged across her chest. And 3 small moles that arched over the swell of one breast. Like a little constellation.

He plucked at her nipples, each in turn, listening as she mewled quietly in her sleep at his ministrations. He felt the ends of his fingers get hot and stopped right away. How _fascinating_! It was known that unlike Muggles, Witches could not be raped. Even asleep, or knocked out, their magic would work to protect them, burning anyone who dared to violate them. You could kill or torture a witch, but for some reason, the magic would never allow rape.

Bill had never had the inclination to test that little bit of knowledge before. He still didn't, not exactly, which was probably why he had been able to get as far as he had before her Magic reacted. He wanted the Witch though, of course. Bill, though different, still had a very healthy sexual appetite, just never before for children, or a teenager in this case. But the power of her! It was intoxicating, the hard-on straining the front of his pants was proof of that.

Next he pulled down her little shorts. Careful not to touch her skin. She was completely bare, though old enough to have at least some hair down there. So she must spell it away. It was quite lovely, Bill had heard women did that, but had never seen it himself. Getting up on all fours, he moved down to straddle her legs, bending his head down close to smell her. (Still not touching her though, of course.)

She smelled of jasmine, amber, and the woodsy earthy smell of a woman. Sitting up to a tall knee, he reached for his belt, undoing it and opening his trousers. Bending back over her, her slight frame caged between his limbs as he took himself in hand.

"You are such a lovely little treasure aren't you darling? So perfect, made just for me."

He licked his lips, grunting as his hand sped up its pace. The cot shaking from his movements, making her small breast bounce.

"One day treasure, you will be awake for this. You will melt onto my cock won't you? Of course you will, this body was made for me after all."

Soon enough, he felt it, his climax was coming. Embarrassingly quickly in fact, but she wasn't awake to judge, and it had been an age since he had been this excited. With a shout, he came across her body. White stripes coating her bare mound, stomach, and breasts. Claiming her as his own, his precious treasure.

Breathing heavily he took in the sight of her. Marked by him, just as she ought to be. Arranging his clothes back into place, he soon found himself sitting down on the edge once again, leaning over her. He reached out, and rubbed his semen into her skin. He did not get burned, all sexual tension gone from his body, and mind. Intent was everything when it came to Magic after all. And he was not trying to molest the girl, no, he was just making sure to rub his mark into her. She was his now after all.

Once he was done, he pulled her shorts back up gently, and then her shirt. Making sure everything was back in place. Running a hand over the arm she had above her head, he went to grab it. Else the poor thing waken in the morning with it aching from the angle, he grabbed a hold of her wrist.

With a shout, he fell off the cot heavily, his entire left arm felt as if it had been dunked in a vat of acid. As if someone had cast the Cruciatus on him, the pain was nearly unbearable, then it was gone. As if it had never happened. Panting, Bill stared up at the ceiling of his sisters shabby little room. Minutes passed by as he collected himself.

"What the bloody fuck was that?"

Picking himself up gingerly, he looked over at the Witch still sleeping in the cot. She had moved herself, now sleeping on her side. She looked perfectly fine, a few stray curls having made their way out of her braid and fell across her face. Her brows were slightly drawn, in the barest of frowns. But otherwise she seemed fine.

"That wasn't very nice Treasure. You have some explaining to do."

Cautiously, the red headed Curse Breaker made his way back to Hermione. Looking her over, he noticed her wrists, or at least, he didn't notice. His eyes seemed to keep jumping away from the slender expanse of skin there. He could see her arm, and her hands, but when he tried to concentrate on the spot between, he wasn't able to.

Curious, so wonderfully curious. The pain experienced earlier was soon forgotten, he had a puzzle in front of him. And Bill loved puzzles. He got to work, it took hours, in fact by the time he cracked it, it was nearly morning. His time was almost up, the sun would be rising soon. The first rays of morning would break his enhancement over the occupants of the Burrow.

He could see her wrists now, each adorned with a golden cuff. The cuffs hugged her wrists like a second skin. No room between her skin and the metal that he could discern. He dared not touch them again. Bill had noticed her wrist, the one he had grabbed, was slightly pink. Whatever had happened to him, it had also affected her. Thankfully his sleep charm had held.

There was no magic to them, that he could tell. Which was simply amazing, as they were clearly made using magic. No, no magic there to give any clues. But the magic that had been hiding the bracelets, that was different. And as he had worked the night away, it had dawned on him just who had cast that enchantment.

So powerful, so clever and subtle. Very few others would have been shocked by the bracelets in fact. But the enchanter had made a slight miscalculation. Anyone with a certain amount of power, whom got close enough to touch them, would get a nasty surprise. There were few with that much power available. Bill himself, though a strong wizard with a deep magical well to draw from, could tell the spell had reacted more to his knowledge than actual power. There were different types of power after all, and the knowing of things was its own sort of power.

The sun would be up in moments, so Bill desisted. Letting the enchantments fall back into place to hide the cuffs. He made sure everything was just right, so the caster would not know his work had been disturbed. It was only temporary of course. He would not stand to have another's mark on his Treasure. But first he had to figure out why it was there, what those gold pieces did.

He had just made it downstairs and to the front door, disassembling his personal wards from the home wards, when it hit him. What it was those cuffs did. Bill had never felt fear before, not really. Like many emotions, it was always muted, a shadow of what it seemed others felt. But now, what Bill felt now must surely be close to real fear. The idea of what those cuffs did.

And then there was anger, yes, that was real. He felt it clearly.

* * *

There was a Weasley standing at the doors to his office. Well, at least it was the good one, the dangerous one. Tom Riddle had little time for fools, and the Weasley family was chocked full of them. Bill Weasley was no fool though, no, Bill Weasley was a different breed entirely. He was like Tom.

Tom had felt it the first time they had met. Like recognized like after all. They had circled each other that first meeting, both recognizing what the other was. If it had truly come down to a contest of strength Tom would have obviously won. There were few in the world that could match Tom Riddles power and capability after all. Thankfully, it never came to that.

They wanted different things, which made them safe. Or at least safe from each other. Bill wanted nothing to do with Politics, or the shaping of the world around him. Bill coveted knowledge, and rarity. Like a dragon accumulating a horde, all Bill wanted out of life was the challenge of puzzles others could not solve, and the rewards that came from the endeavor. Tom could respect that.

Since their goals were as different as their occupations, the two hardly had any dealings with the other. Though, from time to time, Tom would send work the red headed Wizards way. And every now and again, Weasley would have a tip off for Tom. Which is what Tom assumed her was doing here today.

Without a word, Tom walked passed the Wizard, moving to drop the wards when he noticed they were already gone. Walking in, he took note that though the wards had been dropped, no one had entered his Office. Cheeky brat, but clever. Powerful enough to figure a way around his warding, and smart enough not to cross the unforgivable line of entering Toms office uninvited.

With a sigh, Tom let it slide. He let few such things slide in his life, but Bill was different after all, and Tom was sure the allure of figuring out Toms warding would have been irresistible to the boy.

"Come in Weasley, shut the door behind you, and tell me why you are here."

Doing as he was told the tall wizard stood in front of Toms desk, his handsome face set in stone.

"Do you know what Binding Cuffs are?"

Tom blinked once, then twice, before nodding his head curtly while carefully controlling his features. But Weasley was a clever boy, too clever by half. He stepped back, his eyebrows raised slightly, his body language wary.

"I have found a child, a teenager, who has been Bound."

Tom Riddle gripped the arms of his chair tightly, staring up at the man before him. His heart nearly stopped at what he said next.

"And I believe it is Albus Dumbldore that has Bound her.

* * *

So originally, I had planned for Hermione to be 12 for this story. But it was just way too icky to write out the scene above, and future scenes. Grossed me out, I just couldn't do it. So I upped her age to 15, which is still pretty gross, but more manageable I suppose. So yeah, when reading this, please understand this is pretty hard to write, and I plan on moving the timeline along quick to get her to a legal age.

**PLEASE REVIEW** , reviews feed me! Like in Peter Pan, when you clap to save the fairies, Review to save your Authors. We live for reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**I Will Swallow You Whole**

Chapter 2

Bill stood and watched from the shadows as everyone bickered. He cast another warming charm over himself to keep the cold at bay. They were all gathered in one of the smaller courtrooms located in the bowels of the Ministry. Though this was not an actual hearing. It was just convenient neutral ground for the School Board, and a few select Ministry employees to meet and discuss the problem at hand.

"Another one of your tricks Riddle?" Lily Potter spat at the dark haired Wizard. She was not on the School Board, but held the Potters Wizengamot seat, (1) and was a supporter of the Headmaster.

"Mr. Riddle, you of all people must understand how serious the charges you are bringing against Headmaster Dumbledore are." Percy, his own brother this time. Here as a liaison for the Minister.

Fifteen Witches and Wizards from the school board, five representatives from the Ministry, and several Aurors stood in a circle. Many arguing and talking over each other. Some sitting and watching the proceedings such as Sirius Black and Lucius Malfoy. Both heads of their respective Houses, both on the school board, and both usually at each other's throats. But tonight they sat together, listening and whispering to each other in hushed tones.

"Proof." Rufus Scrimgeour spoke, cutting through all the bullshit. Everyone fell silent as the Head Auror spoke. He looked between Riddle and Dumbledore before he repeated himself.

"Show me proof."

Riddle nodded his head and turned, catching the eye of another Wizard that had stayed in the shadows, Professor Severus Snape. The tall pale Potions Professor quietly exited the courtroom, only to appear a short time later, with Hermione Granger in tow. Bills eyes narrowed as he drank in the sight of his treasure greedily.

Her curls were tied back again, with the same washed out black ribbon. She wore simple black robes over a plain grey dress. One hand rested in the crook of Snape's arm as he led her to the middle of the courtroom. Her hand clenching into the fabric of his robes the only sign of discomfort she showed. Otherwise her back was straight and her head held high as she surveyed those around her. She was fierce, his little treasure.

"Severus, what is this?" Dumbledore finally spoke. He turned back to Riddle then, the ever present sparkle in his eyes gone. "You over-step Tom, she should not be here."

"Students may come and go with permission from their guardians." Riddle replied calmly, a small smile playing in his lips, and Bill's heart sank to his stomach.

"Miss Granger has no guardians, she is an orphan. As such, since she is a student at my school, her wellbeing falls to me." Dumbledore replied calmly if warily. For once, the old Wizard had not caught on. Bill had though. He clenched his teeth at the new development.

"And that is where you are wrong. As of this afternoon, I am Hermione Granger's legal guardian. As of twelve o'clock, I adopted her in the Muggle world and the Wizarding."

All the Witches in the room started shouting at once at this proclamation, well every Witch save Hermione, who stood frozen in shock. Her eyes on Riddle as he bowed to her.

"Not proper." and "A wizard can not raise a Witch!" (2) Were shouted over and over again, before Scrimgeour banged his cane on the ground, bringing everyone back to order.

"Miss Granger is it? I understand this must all be very overwhelming. Some accusations have been brought up against your Headmaster, and need to be seen to. If you could be so kind as to show us your arms?"

Bill watched as his little treasure visibly shivered at the request. She lifted her arms up, and slowly rolled up the sleeves of her robes, showing tan unadorned wrists.

"As you can see-" Dumbledore started to say, before Riddle held a hand up.

"No, you all do not see. Weasley." Riddle called out. Percy jumped forward in confusion, before catching sight of Bill as he approached the group.

"This is Mr. Weasley, a Curse Breaker in Gringotts employ. I have asked him for his help tonight. I believe many of you know of him or his family. Do any here have conflict with my choice?"

Bill looked around noticing most of those gathered nodding their heads in approval, not even realizing how well Riddle had played them all. Bill had met most of the people here, either his Father worked with them, or Bill had worked with a number of them himself through his work at the bank. And the Weasleys were also well known for their support of Albus Dumbledore. In short, Bill was a trusted name.

Bill met the Headmaster's eyes as he studied him over his half moon specs. The twinkle back in his eyes as he nodded approvingly.

"Ah, William! So good to see you my boy. It has been quite a while."

Bill smiled easily and nodded back to the older Wizard.

"Headmaster, it has indeed been a while. Though I have heard my brothers have been keeping you quite busy the past few years."

There was a smattering of chuckles through the room, the twins reputation well known even amongst those of the School Board. Dumbledore chuckled before nodding his head again, and looking back to Riddle.

"William was Head Boy once upon a time, just as you were 70 some odd years ago."

He paused for effect, as he brought everyone's attention to Tom's youthful appearance. Some looked at Tom in awe, others shifted uncomfortably. No one knew the means Tom used to stay so young, though many had debated and speculated over the years.

"He is an excellent Wizard. I approve of his involvement and trust him explicitly. Please proceed." Albus finally finished.

Bill kept his mask firmly in place as he smiled his thanks at his former Headmaster. He had always been careful around the old coot. Had only ever performed just above average in school. Made sure to get in trouble a bit, as was normal for teenage boys. He walked the fine line of being exceptional yet non threatening. It had paid off, years later as Albus dismissed him so easily.

Cautiously, he made his way to stand in front of his little treasure.

"Hello Hermione. It's nice to see you again."

She looked up at him, his pretty little Witch. Her big dark brown eyes focused solely on him as she nodded at him.

"I have been told there may be an enchantment on you."

Her eyes darted down to her hands and then back up to Bill. Her cheeks started blooming red, as her eyes teared up.

"Do you know of any enchantment placed on you?"

He watched as Hermione opened and closed her mouth, nothing coming out. Her eyes cut to Headmaster Dumbledore in anger before closing in defeat. A few tears escaped to roll down her cheeks. Bills wanted to lick them up. It had been a few weeks since he had seen the girl, since he had marked her. Patience though, Bill had infinite patience.

"No need to worry. Some enchantments make it so you can not speak of them. Take off your robe, and hold your hands up in front of you."

The young Witch drew off her robes as Lord Black stepped forward and bowed to the curly haired student. He grabbed her robes from her with a smile, leaving her in a grey threadbare dress that fell just above her knees. She blushed prettily at the gesture before stepping back in front of Bill and raising her hands.

"Good Witch, just like that. Now make a conjurors triangle with your hands, do you know what that is?"

Bill smiled as she moved her hands into the correct formation. Palms open, face down, with thumbs and pointer fingers touching in such a way as to form a triangle of open space between her hands.

"Look at that, haven't even started 5th year yet and you already know your stuff. I know for a fact Professor Babbling only starts touching on the subject in the 7th year." (3)

Bill kept talking, and watched as her shoulders relaxed as she focused on his movement and his words. Taking out his wand, he started working on the ridiculously powerful concealment charm that had been placed on his little treasure. It was a delicate balance, as the Aurors and Dumbledore were watching, and they would have the best idea of what he was doing. He had to appear to break the enchantment without letting on he had done it before. And so he worked, and while he worked, he played the part.

His forehead was beaded with sweat as 20 minutes had passed, and he looked up at Hermione for the first time. She wasn't watching him cast, no she was watching him. Her arms were shaking, but she kept her eyes on him.

"Please" She whispered to Bill.

"Almost done, now bring your hands to the summoner's stance."

Bill looked on as she didn't even hesitate. She broke the triangle and held her arms and hands straight out. Her thumbs touching and palms facing downward. Bill reached deep down into his core, calling for all the power he could muster. In a move he had only done twice before, he brought his wand high above his head before cleaving it down as if it were a sword.

His wand hit a barrier right before striking her hands and wrists. A Sorcerer's circle appeared above her wrists, and around that runes. He dug his wand into it viciously, feeding as much of his power into his spell as he possibly could. His body started to feel weak and heavy, when finally, little silver cracks started to appear. With a burst of power that had Bill stumbling back a few steps, the Circle broke like shattered glass.

The room was silent as Bill fell to his knees. Percy came rushing to his side. He clasped his hand to Bill's forearm as Bill grabbed his forearm in return. Sighing in relief as he gladly accepted the power his brother siphoned into him. Warmth blossoming in his chest as the familial magic seeped in. (4)

Bill noted that Riddle was the only one watching them, everyone else was looking at the young Witch that stood alone now. Arms still outstretched, with golden cuffs now visible encircling her wrists.

Scrimgeour stepped forward and delicately grabbed hold of one of Hermione's hands, bending down to inspect the gold jewelry. Ever careful not to touch it.

"These are Binding Cuffs." He growled out. Several Witches and Wizards jumped up at his proclamation, while several others sat down in surprise, or maybe fear.

The Headmaster only smiled sadly before turning towards Bill.

"That was some fine work William. I did not know you had it in you. It's been a long time since I have met a Witch or Wizard that has been able to break one of my spells." His blue eyes flickered over Bills shoulder to Riddle, before meeting Bills own again.

"So you admit to it then?" Malfoy strode forward this time. "You admit to illegally putting binding cuffs on a child?"

His disgust was mirrored in several of those assembled in the room. As it should be. Binding Cuffs were a barbaric hold over from centuries ago. Used to bind a Witch or Wizards Magic, make them hardly able to perform spells or cast. Usually reserved for those who had committed heinous crimes, or were touched in the head and a danger to those around them.

"They can't be, anyone with even a dim spark of talent can feel the Magic rolling off the child. There is no way those are Binding Cuffs." Lily Potter moved forward, eyeing Hermione suspiciously.

And yes, that was the rub. Because it was true, the cuffs should have made her one step above a squib, yet magic dripped from his treasure like candle wax. Bill had wondered the same.

"Little Witch" Sirius Black this time. He came to stand in front of the Witch, taking both her hands in his own as he inspected the gold pieces. "How long have you had these on you?"

Hermione didn't meet anyone's eyes, she only looked down at the gold pieces encircling her wrists as she answered.

"I was nine years old when the Headmaster put them on me."

And with that statement the courtroom erupted again. Bill was fucking tired. The hit of familial Magic was all that was keeping him standing. Plus being around people exhausted him. Always so reactive and stupid. The old man had put Binding Cuffs on a child. It was illegal, and though Bills own moral compass was skewed, he knew to others it was unethical. The idea of having his own magic caged made him sick at the very least. Knowing the witch he was to claim was bound, made him furious.

Soon enough, Albus stood and the room quieted. He looked over Hermione with sad eyes.

"I am sorry dear, I had wanted to spare you from this, but I am afraid I must tell them the truth."

Bill looked back and forth between the two. Hermione had tears streaming down her face as she looked at the Headmaster with malice in her eyes.

"Years prior, I had been called to Muggle London. There had been an incident with a Magical child from a Muggle household. That child was Hermione Granger."

The head master looked around those assembled calmly as he carried on.

"Her home had been set ablaze with Fiendfire you see. With young Miss Hermione, her Father and Stepmother inside. It took a team of seven to get it under control. Hermione survived unscathed."

The room was completely silent as all eyes focused on Hermione. Some in disbelief, others in fear. Fiendfyre destroyed everything after all, everything but the one who called it forth.(5)

"She was too powerful you see, and at such a young age. So as a precaution, I had her fitted with the Binding Cuffs, to keep her and those around her safe."

The room erupted in a cacophony of voices once more. Some not believing a child of nine capable of such magic, others angry that she has been allowed to go to school at all, and be exposed to their children.

As the night wore on, Bill found it harder and harder to keep his temper, to maintain his façade of innocent interest and concern. He was going to get away with it. Dumbledore was going to get away with everything. The crowd ever so slowly, one by one, made excuses for the old Wizard. Only a handful stood fast beside Riddle.

"After all, it's not like he has ever abused his power as Headmaster before. He did it for the good of the child and the school."

Percy, his own brother had spoken up. Riddle laughed at that. It sounded almost maniacal.

"Is that so young Weasley? Then how do you explain this?"

Bill's jaw dropped as the dark haired man undid his cuffs, folding them precisely and deliberately. Holding up scared wrists. The scars wrapping around his wrists in the very same shape as the cuffs currently around Hermione's own wrists.

"Explain this to the assembled Dumbledore."

Riddle sat back in his seat, his arms still held up for all to see. A vengeful smirk on his beautiful face.

* * *

What do you guys think of that? Please review!

1\. As I mentioned in my other stories. I write the Wizarding world from a Matriarchal stand point. This means women hold much of the power instead of men. So for many of the Sacred 28, I have any Witch who marries the Heir, taking over the Wizengamot Seats. (Seat stays in the family though) So Lily Potter would take the Potters seat in court as the Matriarch of the family. The seat would get passed to Harry if she ever wants to step down and 'retire'. He will hold the seat if he is unmarried, if he marries though, his wife would have the option to take the seat. Only a few Houses, such as House Malfoy and Black, have a House run by a Male Heir.

2\. Basically when you read my stories, it's backwards of how history actually went in real life. For instance, over 200 years ago if a couple got divorced a man always got to keep custody of his children. In my stories it's always assumed Witches get primary custody, especially of other Witches, as they are coveted and treated better than their male counterparts. So yeah, think of any story you read where Wizards are in control, and women are treated as second class, and just reverse it. In my fics, women are considered better then men.

3\. There are other forms of performing magic, other than just wands. Bill is alluding to a form of casting that's basically just wandless magic, which only requires your hands. Only difference is, your hands need to make certain gestures and signs in performing them, very much how you need to move your wand in a certain pattern for each spell. Think along the lines of 'Dr. Strange. If you have ever seen the movie. And how he performs spells.

4\. Sharing family magic. Think of it as each person has a cup full of water. If your cup runs dry, a family member can tip some of the water from their cup into yours. Anyone can do this really, but it's considered 'intimate' and usually only done amongst family, and very very close friends.

5\. Yeah, totally canon in my AU's. It takes a strong caster to be able to cast Fiendfyre at all in my fics. And they can not be burned by the fire they call.


End file.
